


Моя кровь

by The_Great_Divide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Linear Narrative, Orphans, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide
Summary: Этот новенький черноволосый мальчик потом очень тяжело вливался в их коллектив, потому что у всех детей в приюте есть очевидные проблемы, но не каждый из-за этого ведёт себя как большая мрачная задница. Саске же был именно таким: вечно хмурый, грубый и ненормально спокойный. С соседями не сошёлся совершенно, и это оказалось взаимным.Но он почему-то терпел рядом с собой Наруто.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Моя кровь

Наверное, первой мыслью Наруто, когда он увидел Саске, было:

«Дети не могут смотреть так».

Саске тогда едва исполнилось шесть, и его только что представили как нового мальчика, который теперь будет жить в их комнате в детском доме. Воспитательница дежурно улыбалась, аккуратно сжимая плечо новенького, а соседи Наруто — Киба и Неджи — предвкушали будущее знакомство. Саске же, казалось, едва ли понимал, где он находится и что говорит стоящая рядом молодая женщина. Его маленькая ладошка сжимала лапу игрушечного динозаврика, а глаза невидяще смотрели в весёлую зелёную стену. Стоило воспитательнице закрыть за собой дверь, пожелав напоследок им всем хорошо подружиться, как Наруто решил начать эту самую дружбу, громко крикнув «Э-эй!» и засмеявшись, ещё и руки закинул за голову по своей детской привычке. Новенький тогда посмотрел прямо на него, и Наруто мгновенно перестал улыбаться.

От чёрного, пустого взгляда Саске всё внутри застыло, и Наруто едва сумел вдохнуть. На секунду прикрыв глаза, он заставил себя выдавить слабую улыбку, медленно подошёл к Саске и осторожно взял его за руку. Отвёл к незанятой кровати, начиная болтать о всякой ерунде — а это он уже тогда умел хорошо. Говорил про порядки приюта, знакомил с соседями, попутно шутливо с теми переругиваясь; рассказывал о себе и своих игрушках, которые, конечно, общие, но если Саске хочет, то его динозаврик будет только его и больше ничей. Саске едва заметно кивнул.

Этот новенький черноволосый мальчик потом очень тяжело вливался в их коллектив, потому что у всех детей в приюте есть очевидные проблемы, но не каждый из-за этого ведёт себя как большая мрачная задница. Саске же был именно таким: вечно хмурый, грубый и ненормально спокойный. Он не плакал, не звал маму, как многие новички, не пытался выпросить у воспитателей побольше тепла, не брал чужие игрушки и никому не разрешал брать своего динозаврика. С соседями не сошёлся совершенно, и это оказалось взаимным. Но он почему-то терпел рядом с собой Наруто, хотя и говорил, что тот производит слишком много шума.

Когда началась школа, Саске снова выделился: знания давались ему будто совсем без усилий, но на просьбы о помощи от одноклассников он либо безразлично хмыкал, либо смотрел так, что больше к нему не подходили. Нелюбовь вокруг росла, но его это будто совсем не волновало, и, в конце концов, такое отношение стало нормой. За Учихой Саске закрепилась слава бессердечного ублюдка, и с ней он проходил вплоть до выпускного, на котором изрядно напился и попортил влюблённую в него дурочку, наутро сказав, что она может быть спокойна, потому что на контрацепции он не сэкономил. К тому времени Саске для Наруто уже стал лучшим другом, так что как следствие получил долгую и эмоциональную проповедь, почему быть такой ублюдочной задницей плохо. Но в ответ Саске только безразлично хмыкнул, оставаясь при своём мнении, — и это тоже уже стало привычным.

***

В приюте у многих детей тяжёлое прошлое. Проще сказать, у кого оно лёгкое. Самыми счастливыми были те, у кого оставались совершеннолетние родственники — эти не задерживались дольше года и забывали детдом, как страшный сон. Были такие, как Наруто, у кого родители умерли почти сразу после того, как заимели ребёнка, — такие другой жизни и не знали, поэтому им просто не о чем было сожалеть. Самые тяжёлые подопечные — это те, у кого были любящие родители, но в одночасье погибли. Дети теряли родителей, как правило, в автокатастрофах или от болезней. Оказавшись в приюте, они вновь начинали улыбаться лишь через несколько месяцев, а то и лет. Наруто знал многих таких мальчишек и девчонок, и всегда старался помочь им обустроиться: включал свою болтливость на полную и знакомил со всеми подряд, пока те не привыкали к новой жизни.

Но с Саске всё получилось не так.

Учиха даже будучи совсем мелким уже выделялся своим характером, который не позволял Наруто вести себя как обычно. Хотя тот не особо и пытался. Ещё впервые поймав взгляд того мальчишки, Наруто понял, что с ним такое не сработает. Тогда же он захотел стать для этой утиной задницы другом. На то, что будет это непросто, намекали даже волосы Саске: короткие, чёрные и очень жесткие; вечно стоящие на затылке острыми иголками, словно говоря — не приближайся, а то уколет.

Лишь несколько лет спустя Наруто точно узнал, почему Учиха не был таким, как остальные сироты. Они с Саске тогда как раз стояли посередине толпы в холле и провожали малознакомую девочку, которую ждала новая семья. Наруто негромко пересказывал другу, что он об этой девочке знал: как однажды к ней на детской площадке подошёл какой-то дядя и сказал, что он знакомый родителей и хотел бы их проведать. Ну, девочка и проводила дядю домой, обрадовав родителей, а тот в это время приставил пистолет к её голове, прижав к себе за плечи, и сказал, чтоб ему выдали деньги, если никто не хочет проблем. Отец девочки сделал вид, что ищет деньги в одном из шкафчиков, а потом кинулся к «знакомому», оттолкнув дочь, которую тут же закрыла собой жена. Как итог: два трупа, по-тихому сбежавший убийца и почти невменяемая девочка, которая не смогла сдвинуть с себя остывающее тело матери. Наруто вслух понадеялся, чтоб хоть в этот раз у неё всё сложилось хорошо, а Саске сказал, что в его случае этим «знакомым» оказался старший брат. И что смотреть в пустые глаза родителей и жалеть о собственной никчёмной жизни — ничуть не легче.

Когда Наруто молча взял его за руку и увёл в пустой коридор, Саске опустил голову и негромко рассказал ему, как стал сиротой. Про родителей и Итачи, который всегда казался идеальным, пока не взял свою профессиональную катану для занятий и не зарезал мать и отца — так же красиво, как он делал это на соревнованиях. Про презрительный взгляд брата, когда тот сказал, что его приняли в якудза, а убийство такого жалкого ребёнка недостойно настоящего воина. Про похороны, где все многочисленные Учихи неожиданно будто забыли о нём, а когда-то любимый дядя Мадара даже вложил что-то в руку директора приюта, когда отказывался от опеки.

Замолчав, Саске всё не поднимал глаз, а Наруто не стал ничего говорить, просто крепко сжал его в объятиях. Он не мог понять, что друг чувствовал тогда, но мог показать, что он рядом. И будет рядом всегда.

Что бы ни случилось.

***

Когда их с группой сирот-одногодок отвели в спортцентр, чтобы они выбрали себе секцию за счёт одной благотворительной организации, Наруто подумывал записаться на плавание. Потом, когда Саске поговорил с тренером контактного карате и договорился с ним о занятиях, Наруто тут же оказался рядом и выпросил себе место. Рассказал, что Саске его самый главный соперник и что для честных схваток они должны драться на равных. Убеждал, что будет очень стараться и потом сможет выбить всю спесь из одного наглого Учихи. Возбуждённо махал руками, показывая, как они с Саске недавно подрались в коридоре у столовой, потому что теме сказал очень нехорошие вещи про его любимый рамен. Сенсей на всё это лишь по-доброму рассмеялся и согласился тренировать их обоих.

В секцию они в итоге проходили целых семь лет, даже в нескольких местных соревнованиях успели поучавствовать, пока Саске не озаботился поступлением в универ, а Наруто не вступил в школьную рок-группу весьма сомнительного качества. Спаррингов им сильно не хватало, так что стычки продолжились — уже не на татами. Как правило, мудохали они друг друга по наиглупейшим пустякам, и иногда вокруг даже группа поддержки из одноклассников образовывалась. Но если они дрались всерьёз, а было это всего несколько раз, свидетелей как правило не было. И, как ни странно, именно такие серьёзные драки, после которых они неделю ходили, морщась от каждого движения, позволили им сохранить их дружбу.

Саске был засранцем, а Наруто балбесом — но когда чувствуешь, как от чужого кулака выбивает дыхание, а под костяшками пальцев хрустит челюсть соперника, грани стираются. Тогда они просто двое сирот, которым нужно спустить пар, а другого кандидата в противники не предвидится.

Всё было именно так, пока одна давно назревающая ссора не смела барьеры, и они не сцепились, как два бешеных зверя.

Было это на квартире Саске, которую ему выдали благотворители за отличную учёбу в универе. Наруто тогда пришёл поговорить, и разговор в итоге закончился яростным мордобоем. Саске бил прицельно и не сдерживаясь, а взгляд его был почти таким же, как в ту их первую встречу много лет назад — непроглядно-чёрный и пустой. Наруто что-то надрывно орал, попутно закрываясь блоками и делая хитрые подсечки — он всегда предпочитал удары ногами. В конце концов, его выставили за дверь, и почти безумно глядящий на него из-за двери Саске — с разукрашенным кровью из разбитой об угол шкафа брови лицом — тихо сказал ему, чтоб Наруто проваливал отсюда. А тот, мрачно фыркнув, подтянул наполовину оторванный рукав куртки и стал спускаться по лестнице. Дверь за его спиной с грохотом захлопнулась.

***

О цели своей жизни Саске поведал, когда они с Наруто сидели на крыше школы и курили чудом найденные сигареты. Может, на него так табак повлиял, а может просто подростковые гормоны требовали от Учихи приоткрыть свою душу хоть немного. В любом случае, Саске тогда сказал, что живёт лишь ради мести брату. Что учёба, секция, детдом — это всё неважно, главное, что он знает того, кто сможет достать ствол, а найти Итачи для него не проблема — тот сам сказал, как это сделать.

Стоило Наруто тихо спросить, зачем Итачи рассказал ему это, как друг посмотрел на него почти задумчиво. Затянулся сигаретой, беря паузу, и пояснил: брату не нужен был жалкий ребёнок, но когда глупый младший братик вырастет, то сможет прийти, если хватит духа. Тогда Итачи закончит начатое. И Саске собирался прийти.

На языке Наруто вертелась куча нелестных эпитетов в сторону друга, но он сдержался. Саске усмехнулся, наверняка прочитав все крутившиеся в голове мысли по его лицу, и вновь затянулся. Решил пояснить:

— Наверное, логичнее было бы поступить вопреки словам Итачи и просто жить обычной жизнью ему назло, но… всё не так просто. — Он стряхнул пепел вниз и посмотрел Наруто прямо в глаза. — Я не понимаю, за что погибла моя семья и почему другие родственники от меня отвернулись, а Итачи наверняка знает ответы. Да и если я не пойду по пути, который он для меня выбрал, то за мной вполне могут послать якудза и привести силой. Лучше уж самому, — закончил Саске и улыбнулся.

У Наруто от этой лёгкой и какой-то смиренной улыбки по спине пробежала дрожь, и теперь уже он отвернулся. Можно было сказать, что Саске стоит уехать куда-нибудь заграницу — да хоть по учебе, — ну или обратиться в полицию. Только вот Наруто сжал зубы и молчал.

У него нет права говорить это Саске.

Так Наруто думал тогда, да и потом тоже. Всё изменилось, когда Саске вдруг перестал ходить на пары: медицинская справка у учителей была, только вот Наруто знал, что его друг не болен. А чтобы посещающий каждое занятие Учиха вдруг прогуливал… да быть такого не может!

Стоило парам закончиться, как Наруто тут же поехал к Саске, даже забыв позвонить. Утиная задница, выглядевшая даже мрачнее обычного, молча его впустил. Чай Саске предлагал лишь в исключительных случаях — когда у него было хорошее настроение, а сейчас явно не такое, так что гость без приглашения завалился на кухню и поставил чайник. Сел за стол.

Учиха в висящей на нём чёрной водолазке стоял в проходе, скрестив руки на груди, и сверлил Узумаки своими глазищами. В конце концов, Наруто не выдержал и нервно выпалил:

— Почему ты уже третий день не ходишь в универ?

Да, он узнал об этом только сейчас, потому что предыдущие два дня прогулял сам.

— Я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — Саске скептически поднял бровь, как делал это всегда, но неуловимая странность в выражении его глаз заставила Наруто напрячься.

— Что-то случилось?

Учиха усердно делал вид, что унылый зимний пейзаж за окном необычайно интересен. Потом, видимо, его одолела злость на свою неуверенность, потому что он резко отвернулся и расцепил руки, посмотрев прямо на Наруто.

— Со мной. Всё. В порядке.

— Это заметно, — промямлил Наруто, невольно отпрянув. — А если по-правде?

Саске весь как-то сдулся, но его друг расслабляться не спешил.

— Я созвонился с братом, — сказал Учиха вполне спокойно, но что-то во всей его позе выдавало, что та вспышка ярости была далеко не внезапной. — Он назначил мне встречу, и в последние дни я как раз к ней готовился. Я удовлетворил твоё любопытство?

В тот момент к Наруто пришло осознание, что сейчас он не сможет просто смолчать, как раньше. Его это право или нет — уже неважно. Важно то, что он сделает всё, чтобы Саске забыл о своей мести: будет заполнять за него документы на практику за границей, а перед этим выбьет из него всю дурь, чтоб и думать не смел идти на эту встречу. Переедет к нему в квартиру и будет круглосуточно следить! Но он не даст Саске убить своего брата… или не оставит его разбираться с этим в одиночку.

Кажется, тот что-то заметил в его глазах, потому что на лицо Учихи вновь вылезла злость. На него… на себя — не ясно, но Наруто понял, что без драки их разговор не обойдётся.

Саске не хотел принимать помощь.

Не хотел, чтоб Наруто лез в дела его семьи. Не хотел, чтоб решали за него. Не хотел, чтоб идиот думал, будто он знает, как Саске следует жить.

Он вбивал всё это в Наруто, когда они валялись в коридоре у опрокинутой тумбочки. Орал это ему в лицо и получал слова в ответ: что хрена с два Наруто оставит его вариться в собственной ненависти, что убивать брата — не выход, и что пора прекратить жить местью, он ведь уже давно не ребёнок!

Саске не слушал.

Выталкивая потрёпанного друга за дверь, он думал, что лишь исполнив свою месть сможет, наконец, зажить спокойно. Смотря на упрямость и тщательно скрываемую обиду в глазах Наруто, он больше всего хотел разобраться со всем в одиночку, не впутывая никуда этого идиота. Обводя взглядом разгромленный коридор и частично кухню, Саске набирался решимости сделать то, к чему готовился с детства.

Итачи должен за всё заплатить.

***

У Саске, сколько его знал Наруто, всегда был дерьмовый характер. Желчный, часто безразличный или же сверлящий презрительным взглядом Учиха так и просил кулака. Если рассматривать причины, почему Наруто за все эти года не забил на их дружбу, то наиболее вероятных будет три:

Регулярные спарринги помогали спустить пар, и после них убить Учиху хотелось уже не так сильно.

Саске, пусть и не позволял списывать, но непонятное иногда всё же разъяснял, причём доходчиво.

И третья — Учиха был уникален, пусть и в своей дерьмовости.

У Наруто было много друзей и ещё больше знакомых, но он ни разу не встречал никого и близко походящего на Саске. Второго такого засранца просто не существовало: только он мог вывести из себя одним поднятием брови, только его кулаки, не напрягаясь, умудрялись выбивать из лёгких весь воздух, только у него получалось так многозначительно молчать.

А ещё никто, кроме Саске, не обладал способностью так удивительно глубоко сопереживать другому человеку. Он видел сквозь все его широкие улыбки, пропускал мимо ушей расслабленный трёп и словно без усилий вытягивал из него суть. Учихе нельзя было соврать, им нельзя было манипулировать, если он сам того не позволял, а в ответ на подробный рассказ о том, почему жизнь дерьмо, он всегда умудрялся найти нужные слова. С ним, как это ни парадоксально, было легко и просто. Можно было отдохнуть от своей роли жизнерадостного болвана и хоть на время побыть таким же мрачным засранцем, каким был и сам Учиха.

Поэтому, стоило Саске яростно захлопнуть за ним дверь, Наруто подтянул изрядно потрёпанный рукав куртки и, успев спуститься лишь на этаж ниже, твёрдо решил, что не отпустит своего лучшего друга, чего бы он там ни говорил. Но дать ему время остыть всё же стоило.

На следующий день, сидя в лекционном зале универа и бездумно смотря на распинающегося пофессора, Наруто гадал, успеет ли Учиха остыть за сутки? И не ошибся ли он, подчинившись Саске и не оставшись в его квартире силой?..

Телефон утиной задницы радовал классическим «абонент временно недоступен». Дверь, в которую он тарабанил вплоть до того, как на него не стали орать соседи, не открывалась. Знакомые окна квартиры, за которыми он наблюдал, сидя на лавочке вплоть до глубокой ночи, так и не окрасились жёлтым светом из-за занавесок. Саске не было дома.

Саске ушёл на встречу с братом.

***

Как бы сильно они не ссорились, Саске никогда не пытался выпереть Наруто из своей жизни. Он мог орать на него, презрительно щурить глаза, называть идиотом, балбесом и придурком, но он никогда не позволял себе слов, которые могли действительно ранить Наруто и заставить его уйти. Никогда не говорил плохо о его родителях, никогда не называл его бесполезным и ненужным. А сам Наруто, видя такое отношение, крайне ценил их дружбу и закрывал глаза на очередное «идиот», продолжая широко улыбаться.

В конце концов, Наруто стал читать Саске на уровне инстинктов, всегда зная, что скрывается под его многозначительным молчанием и очередной грубостью, понимая, что это — не главное. А главное то, что Саске всегда выслушает, поддержит, даст совет или набьёт за него кому-то морду — втихаря, не говоря ему ни слова. Саске был другом, лучшим другом, и Наруто мог доверить ему свою жизнь.

Однако, пусть Саске и не пытался выгнать Наруто из своей жизни, но зато вполне мог покинуть его сам.

Сейчас, сидя на лавочке во дворе и чувствуя, как забирается под куртку холод, Наруто думал, что Саске вполне может от него сбежать — из опасений или стыда, страха или желания защитить. Его друг был слишком себе на уме, часто действующим спонтанно, на эмоциях, хотя внешне по нему и не скажешь. Если Саске, встретившись с Итачи, вдруг убедит себя, что Наруто без него будет лучше, то просто исчезнет, с особой тщательностью заметя все следы, и будет искренне верить, что поступил правильно.

Грея руки в карманах и тихо надеясь, что телефон в левой ладони оживёт и зазвонит, наконец, Наруто был полон уверенности, что если он позволит своему другу вот так уйти, то не увидит его больше никогда. А Саске был для него слишком близким человеком, чтобы позволить этому случиться.

Поэтому он, глубокой ночью, в далеко не самую тёплую погоду, продолжал сидеть на деревянной лавочке, откинувшись на её спинку, и настойчиво отгонять сон. Если он пропустит приход Учихи и позволит ему свалить, то никогда себе этого не простит.  
Но Саске так и не пришёл.

Наруто просидел всю ночь, боясь даже отлучиться в магазин, чтобы погреться. Только ближе к утру, чувствуя, как против воли закрываются глаза, он поднялся с уже ставшей родной лавочки и пошёл обратно к дому Учихи. Подложив под задницу рюкзак с учебниками и устроившись прямо под дверью в квартиру своего друга, Наруто расслабился и почти мгновенно провалился в сон.

Разбудило его настойчивое, но аккуратное прикосновение к плечу. Вопреки своим ожиданиям, Наруто, открыв глаза, увидел не соседку, которой он мешал пройти, а высокого парня с припорошенными снегом чёрными волосами, глядящего на него с напускной злостью и скрытой под ней усталостью.

Он всё-таки дождался Саске.

***

Саске, будучи маленьким, очень любил брата. Итачи чаще других читал ему сказки на ночь, носил на плечах, смотрел с ним мультики про ниндзя и улыбался так тепло, что Саске всегда широко улыбался в ответ. У Итачи были длинные волосы, за которые можно было дёргать, чтоб разбудить или привлечь внимание, а ещё грубые, мозолистые от работы с катаной руки.

Когда Саске увидел брата, стоящим над мёртвыми телами родителей, на руках Итачи, как и на его лице, подсыхали алые брызги крови. Этот вид, а ещё стоящий в воздухе железистый запах, совсем не походили на то, что показывали в мультиках.

Было так страшно, что Саске не мог даже пошевелиться.

Сейчас, спокойно смотря в лицо стоящего перед ним брата, Саске невольно отмечал, как же сильно тот изменился. Возле глаз и рта появились первые мимические морщины, а волосы отросли до середины спины и были собраны в низкий хвост. Он не выглядел надменным или жестоким, как Саске ожидал, он не начал разговор с издёвок, ограничившись простым кивком. А ещё Итачи выглядел таким уставшим и вымотанным, словно не спал уже вечность.

Позже, когда Саске настороженно сел в кресло и приготовился слушать, брат вывалил на него все ответы. И лучше бы он молчал.

Уронив голову на руки и смотря в пол, Саске уже не знал, чему верить. И что ему теперь делать — тоже. Закрыв глаза, он постарался уложить в голове слова Итачи, но получалось с трудом.

Брат молчал, усевшись с сигаретой на подоконнике. Раньше он не курил.

Раньше Саске его ненавидел.

***

— Привет, — неловко прохрипел Наруто. Горло болело просто адски.

Возвышающийся над ним Саске молча вздохнул. Небрежно махнул рукой, и Узумаки послушно поднялся с пола на ноги. Покряхтел для приличия, но быстро замолчал, заметив взгляд Учихи.

— Как ты? — неуверенно пробормотал он.

— Пойдём.

Саске открыл дверь в свою квартиру и пропустил его внутрь. Потом зашёл сам. Снял куртку и ботинки.

На Наруто он больше не смотрел.

Так же молча они прошли на кухню, где Саске совершенно неожиданно взялся заваривать ему чай. Волнение и нервозность Наруто росли в геометрической прогрессии.

— Спасибо, — сказал Узумаки, принимая горячую кружку. А потом блаженно простонал: теплый чай с лимоном и мёдом был бальзамом для больного горла.

Саске кивнул и сел напротив него. Несколько минут они сидели вот так вот в тишине — Наруто ждал, пока друг не решит рассказать всё сам, а тот упорно молчал. В конце концов, Саске выдохнул:

— Прости.

— За что?

— Сам знаешь.

Наруто глотнул ещё чая и ответил:

— Забей. Всё в порядке. — И, решившись, добавил: — Как прошла встреча с Итачи?

— Он жив, если ты об этом.

Ещё немного помолчали. А потом любопытство Наруто не выдержало:

— Так что там произошло?

Саске задумчиво на него посмотрел, прежде чем ответить:

— Итачи рассказал мне правду.

Наруто так и подмывало спросить, что же это за правда такая, но даже его скромное чувство такта говорило, что лучше оставить эту тему до лучших времён — Саске и без того сейчас несладко. А потому он прикусил язык и сделал ещё один глоток чая.

И в следующую секунду чуть не подавился.

— Хочешь уехать вместе со мной? — негромко спросил Учиха. И посмотрел ещё так, что у   
Наруто сердце пропустило удар.

— Что?.. — прохрипел он. — Куда?

— Куда-нибудь, — пожав плечами.

Саске больше не прятал глаз, и что-то в его лице было такое… новое, поразительно светлое.

Невесомое. Почти ранимое.

— Да, — ответил Наруто почти против воли. — Да, конечно. Куда угодно. — Он вздохнул и отставил пустую кружку от себя. — Я тебя не брошу, я ж говорил, даттебайо…

Прислонившийся к столешнице Учиха выглядел непривычно расслабленным, будто резко скинул с плеч огромную ношу. Наруто на него неприлично залип.

А потом Саске улыбнулся. За всё время их знакомства он не улыбался так ни разу: легко и почти счастливо. Его глаза сияли спокойным светом.

Наруто встал и медленно подошёл к нему, завороженный. Мягко взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, впитывая эту улыбку в себя. Почувствовал уверенный ответ.

Отстранившись и подняв взгляд на Учиху, он встретил там нежность напополам с насмешкой.

— Теперь ты решил и меня заразить, да? — усмехнулся Саске, отчего лицо Наруто стало неумолимо краснеть.

— Придурок, — пробурчал тот и отвернулся, всё равно продолжая улыбаться.


End file.
